The King of Fighters (Live Action TV Series)
The King of Fighters is a live action series based on The King of Fighters series of video games. Plot Season 1 - Southtown Saga Geese Howard, the ruthless and unstoppable mayor of Southtown, is ruling the city with an iron fist Season 2 - Orochi Saga After the defeat and persumed death of Geese Howard and Wolfgang Krauser, a cult organization known as the Hakkeshu Season 3 - NESTS Saga After the defeat of Rugal, Goenitz and Orochi, a new bio-syndicate known as NESTS Season 4 - Ash Saga After NESTS were disbanded and Igniz's plans were foiled, Season 5 - Judeim Saga ? Main Characters Introduced in Season 1 *Terry Bogard (Portrayed by: Stephen Amell) *Andy Bogard (Portrayed by: Josh Dallas) *Joe Higashi (Portrayed by: Carlos Valdes) *Mary Ryan (Portrayed by: Jennifer Morrison) *Ryo Sakazaki (Portrayed by: Rick Cosnett) *Robert Garcia (Portrayed by: Brandon Routh) Introduced in Season 2 *Kyo Kusanagi (Portrayed by: Jon Foo) *Iori Yagami (Portrayed by: Will Yun Lee) *Chizuru Kagura (Portrayed by: Sarah Michelle Gellar) *Benimaru Nikaido (Portrayed by: ?) Introduced in Season 3 *K' (Portrayed by: Colton Haynes) *Maxima (Portrayed by: ?) *Whip (Portrayed by: ?) *Kula Diamond (Portrayed by: Danielle Panabaker) Introduced in Season 4 *Ash Crimson (Portrayed by: Robbie Kay) *Elizabeth Blanctorche (Portrayed by: Lana Parrilla) *Shen Woo (Portrayed by: ?) *Oswald (Portrayed by: ?) *Duo Lon (Portrayed by: Teddy Sears) *Malin (Portrayed by: Emily Beck Rickards) Introduced in Season 5 *Alba Meira (Portrayed by: ?) *Soiree Meirah (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) Supporting Characters Introduced in Season 1 *Mai Shiranui (Portrayed by: Maggie Q) *Rock Howard (Portrayed by: Jared S. Gilmore) *Yuri Sakazaki (Portrayed by: Willa Holland) *Takuma Sakazaki (Portrayed by: Paul Blackthorne) *King (Portrayed by: ?) *Kim Kaphwan (Portrayed by: ?) *Tung Fu Rue (Portrayed by: Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *Billy Kane (Portrayed by: Ray Park) *? (Portrayed by: ?) Introduced in Season 2 *Goro Daimon (Portrayed by: ?) *Saisyu Kusanagi (Portrayed by: ?) *Shingo Yabuki (Portrayed by: ?) *Adelheid Bernstein (Portrayed by: Arthur Darvill) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) Introduced in Season 3 *K9999 (Portrayed by: Franz Drameh) *Foxy (Portrayed by: Katie Cassidy) *Angel (Portrayed by: Caity Lotz) *Nameless (Portrayed by: Grant Gustin) *Vannesa (Portrayed by: ?) *Seth (Portrayed by: ?) *Ramon (Portrayed by: ?) *Lin (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) Introduced in Season 4 *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) Introduced in Season 5 *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) *? (Portrayed by: ?) Antagonists Introduced in Season 1 *Geese Howard (Portrayed by: Neal McDonough) *Wolfgang Krauser (Portrayed by: Casper Crump) *Mr.Big (Portrayed by: Dominic Purcell) *Kain R. Heinlein (Portrayed by: Wentworth Miller) Introduced in Season 2 *Rugal Bernstein (Portrayed by: Robert Carlyle) *Leopold Goenitz (Portrayed by: Hugh Laurie) Introduced in Season 3 *Krizalid (Portrayed by: Colton Haynes) *Clone Zero (Portrayed by: Manu Bennett) *Original Zero (Portrayed by: John Barrowman) *Igniz (Portrayed by: Tom Cavanagh) Introduced in Season 4 *Botan (Portrayed by: ?) *Mukai (Portrayed by: ?) *Shion (Portrayed by: ?) *Magaki (Portrayed by: Tom Amandes) *Saiki (Portrayed by: Robbie Kay) Introduced in Season 5 *Duke (Portrayed by: Sam Witwer) *Jivatma (Portrayed by: Donald Glover) *Gustav Munchausen (Portrayed by: Matt Letscher) Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:The King of Fighters Category:Wazzupguys's Ideas Category:2012 Television Series Debuts Category:2012 shows Category:2012 TV Shows Category:2012 television series debuts Category:2012 TV series